Middle Earth
by Xalain
Summary: Katie runs away from home and winds up in Middle Earth. A very over used theme, but who cares? This doesn't usaully get old...
1. Chapter One

Katie Yresim took a deep breath before entering her house, after opening the door, she realized no one was near by in the huge house. Quietly as possible she crept away to hide up in the attic. Katie was absolutely set on not being seen by either her Mom or older sister Olivia.  
  
Olivia would begin by asking how Katie's day was, their Mom would roll her eyes, knowing Katie hadn't done anything that mattered. Her Mom would voice that opinion openly, causing Olivia to laugh happily, giving Katie a look. It had been that way for the past ten years, since Kindergarten. Fun.  
  
Olivia was Mrs. Popular, everyone loved her, she was smart, nice, all together an over achiever with straight As. Her shoulder length, dark blonde hair had light auburn highlights, she had large violet eyes that seemed to always be smiling. She was 17, thin with gentle curves, softly stunningly beautiful, and around the height of 5"8. A mirror image of their Mom, in every way except intelligence, which their Mother surely was not. But, Katie new she had a very strong, extremely well hidden evil side.  
  
Katie, on the other hand, was very unpopular, partly caused from her hate of today's society and their petty problems and beliefs. She had waist length, dark brown hair that looked auburn in certain lighting, almost white skin, with large dark, dark gray eyes that turned the most brilliant blue when she was happy. They hadn't turned that color for a very long time, needless to say -based on what you've heard. Her Aunt told her that she was a mirror image of her great-grandmother, but was her Father in spirit. But everyone was clueless how Katie ended up being thin, very curvy, and 4"11.  
  
Katie took a seat on an old beanbag chair, beginning on her Algebra Four homework. Her best subject was Math, Reading, and Language Arts. She also had a love for her history class and Chemistry. But she hated Gym class with vengeance, unless they were doing races and such. The only thing Katie licked sports wise was swimming and running. To run helped her feel as if she was running from all her troubles.hence the broken records at Yorkaton High.  
  
She hoped to be a writer or something when she grew up, or at least happy, all she wanted was to be happy. But apparently that wasn't any easy thing to come by, because her wish for that had never became a reality. Good things never honestly happened, if they did they didn't last. Katie completely lived by the phrase "Life is a bitch, then you die." It was a motto that a few people had heard her mutter, including her best and only friend Jessica Fisher, who wasn't much a friend at all.  
  
Yes, Katie was living a life that not many people lived, as she constantly reminded herself. Seventy percent of the time she wasn't reading, writing, or doing homework, she was thinking and dreaming of being somewhere else where she was loved and had a purpose.  
  
Katie looked down at her paper, realizing that she hadn't solved any problems, just as she was about to finish the first one, Olivia bounced in, wearing a mini skirt with her hair up in a bun. She gave Katie a rather provoking; teasing smile that was customary.  
  
"Kaaaaaaatieeee!" Olivia yowled in her completely tone-deaf sing song voice.  
  
"What?" snapped Katie, setting aside her homework, giving Olivia an angry look.  
  
"Mommy wants you. Come down now, something about fixing dinner, how you'd better not burn the house down. She hasn't forgiven you for that one time yet, I don't believe she ever will, though. You always do tend to spoil things, though don't you, Katie?"  
  
Katie directed her furious gaze down to her feet, knowing she'd been beaten by Olivia, causing her sister to giggle annoyingly. Olivia pulled her up roughly, then violently shoved her toward the doorway. Katie relented, smirking as she sensed Olivia shuddering.  
  
"I thought you were afraid of the attic, Olivia, do I feel you shuddering? There is nothing to fear, only the living dead and such. You would be lucky if I didn't let them eat you! As you much deserve it my dear sister. You have the temperament of an Orc and heart of Saruman. You hate those who don't follow you." Katie reprimanded in a cold voice, knowing after she said the words it was too late.  
  
Katie felt Olivia's hand rest on her back, sudden fear coursed through her, as her sister's hot breath burned her ear. If Olivia were to push.well, the stairs were narrow, steep, and pointy, made out of hard old wood.  
  
"I could just push you now, 'dear' sister, I am positive no on would miss you. If I have the temperament of an Orc, plus the heart of Saruman, why not use it to my advantage? It would never tug at my conscience to destroy such a worthless, tiny, wretched thing's life such as yours." Olivia growled next to her ear, Katie cringed, dredging up the last of her courage.  
  
"Forget what I said, Olivia, it is obviously pointless to you're view of yourself, your giant ego. I know you wish I was never born, but it was you who begged our parents to have me in the first place. I also know that you hate me for no reason except I am most like Father than you."  
  
Katie tensed, knowing if Olivia really desired to, she'd push her sister down the steps. Olivia laughed evilly, feeling her younger sister tense up, and gave her a sharp shove. Katie tripped, falling in a somersault a few times, landing crumpled at the bottom on the black carpeting that some of her blood was spilling on.  
  
"Told you so, Kaaaatiee!" cried Olivia cheerfully. "Now, get up before Mother gets angry and calls for us. You know what she will do, Katie, she is in on of those moods."  
  
When Katie failed to get up, Olivia kicked her roughly in her small back, then picked her up and settling her on her feet. Katie wobbled momentarily before locking her legs to stay upright, then sent Olivia a defiant and proud look. Olivia rolled her eyes, then walked on, Katie unsteadily following, blood coming from a cut in her forehead. It didn't matter; her Mother wouldn't care at all.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Katie groaned as she pulled herself the attic -her unofficial extremely gloomy, secluded room. Neither aspect bothered her. Once she had cooked dinner and eaten, she had been allowed to take a shower, bind her wounds, do her homework, then sleep. This was no life worth living. Katie wanted to do something with her life, have some adventure. This was a pointless way to live.  
  
Katie was no suicidal maniac, she hated her life, but she didn't hate living. She was very depressed, most people would have gone throwing themselves off buildings by now, but Katie had a wonderfully high desire to live her life out, even if worst came to worst. Maybe this was because she had a huge roll to play later on, or maybe just because that was her, but she had to live.  
  
Now, Katie was no idiot, the idea of running away had come to her before, that's why for five years now she had saved up money to do so, if it ever got bad enough. She had around $1,000 stashed behind a loose brick in the wall on the 3rd floor. But, if she would do so, she had to snatch as much money as she could in the next two weeks, then run for it.  
  
Katie wasn't sure where she would go.she lived in New York; the farthest away place would be the bottom of California. It didn't matter, though, she had time.once she got there, she could try to publish a book. Maybe.just maybe it would work.  
  
Her dreams that night were of freedom, her own house by the shores of southern California, life with nothing to worry about. It was the best sleep she'd had in many, many years. Little did she know how amazing her life was about to become.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
That is what led Katie, on September 21st to be running down the road with nothing but a large backpack, her clothes, and her jacket. It was an extremely high stroke of luck, of fate, that Katie could run so fast, as she ran she thanked whoever was out there for track.  
  
After an hour of running, Katie stopped, taking out a compass, after she checked it she gave a soft cheer, as she had naturally gone in the right direction. The only way to go the right way now was a dark forest, so after much mental prompting, Katie went in slowly, bringing out her dim flashlight to light her way.  
  
When the sun began to rise Katie had the luck to find a huge tree that had a hole in it, with bushes in front. Katie crawled in, eating her canned vegetable soup and drinking her water eagerly, she reckoned she must have traveled at least seven miles. It would take her months to get to California, maybe years. Banishing those thoughts quickly, Katie finished her meal, then curled up into a ball to sleep. She needn't weigh down her hope and heart when freedom lay so brightly in the distance.  
  
Those thoughts were still in her mind when she woke up at sunset, knowing she must get a head start, she crammed down an energy bar and went on her merry way. The scenery was even duller, as that night she got out of that forest and into another, darker than the first. Katie traveled around ten miles that night.  
  
Three months later she would enter Ohio in higher spirits and expectations of herself. Even as dirty, hungry, and tiered as Katie was, she knew she'd get far enough away from the colder parts by December. Or at least hope. One the night she got to Columbus Ohio Katie cleaned herself up in a river and changed clothing for the first time in a month.  
  
She then discarded the old cloths and treated herself to $10.00 worth of food at Wendy's, the most delightful meal she could remember. Yes, she was so close she could taste it.  
  
  
  
A/N- Weeeeeeell, that didn't end up the exact way it was expected to. Oh well, I think it turned out all right. What 'bout you??? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
Sarah tensed, not knowing whether this was a good idea or not, a ten foot jump? At this height? But she soon after shook it off; Sarah had been taking risks as long as she could remember. Some of her friends chalked it up to impulsiveness, others on foolishness.  
  
  
So she sprang, soaring through the air. Only one more inch...then Sarah realized she was falling straight down, toward the gravelly road below. Sarah didn't scream, she never screamed. Why should she?  
  
  
When she hit the ground an extremely horrible pain went up her legs as they crumpled beneath her, but nothing else happened, then she realized something soft was underneath her. Sarah rolled over and off. An odd looking, but pretty, girl lay on the ground.  
  
  
"Are you alright? Ohmigod! I am so sorry!" Sarah cried when the girl's eyes opened, the girl sat up slowly.  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Its a good thing I was there to break you're fall! That was over an ten foot drop!" the girl replied, it came out very raspy.  
  
  
"Were you there on purpose? I mean, did you mean to break my fall?"  
  
  
  
"I have to admitted, I did not mean to, but it is a good thing I did. I'm Lily." Lily told her, grinning a bit.  
  
  
  
Sarah took a long look at the girl, she looked familiar, but from where? Lily had long dark purple-black hair, tan skin, and a medium size build with chocolate brown eyes. Sarah noticed Lily studying her slowly.   
  
  
  
"Do I know you?" both asked in unison, and both began to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Well, this is a nice sense of deja'vu! I'm sure I have never met you..." Lily told her, a small frown appearing.  
  
  
  
Sarah nodded slowly, where had they met before?  
  
  
  
"Do you have a watch?" Sarah asked after a moment, trying to break the silence.  
  
  
  
Lily shook her head, then cringed slightly, she as not even sure where she was...  
  
  
  
"Let's go this way." Sarah told her, going off into a random direction, Lily followed after a moment.  
  
  
  
The forest on this side was very dark...to dark...Sarah shuddered; she never had been fond of the dark. The trees loomed over them and seemed to grow, the ground was broken and gray, she silently hoped the grayness was owed to the lighting.  
  
  
  
As the two walked on, the darker it seemed to get, and a cool and strong wind began to grow. Lily walked after her companion wondering where they were going, she was sure Sarah didn't know. Only when a clap of thunder that sounded four times larger than normal sounded through the forest did Lily speak up.  
  
  
  
"Do you-ou k-know wher-ere we're-re ga-going?" Lily asked through her chattering teeth, blast was it cold!  
  
  
  
Before Sarah could even open her mouth, the tree in front of them burst into flames with a pop, and the two girls saw a very short girl crawl away slowly, holding an arm to her chest. Lily opened her mouth to call something, but she stopped at Sarah's expression, following her gaze Lily looked up. A small gaps escaped her lips, above them was a beautiful swirling vortex of every color imaginable. Some colors that had never been seen by any human before.  
  
  
  
The short girl cried out in shock at the same moment as Lily and Sarah realized they were being pulled into it. The last thing Sarah saw was a bright flash of colored lights as she went into the vortex.  
  
  
  
A/N- Ahh...so fun writing when you have no clue of what you are doing! Good day! 


End file.
